Sakura Ai: 鍛冶屋と反乱
by BleachLover2346
Summary: Being royal is not the idle life Rukia wanted. She wanted to fall in love and have an adolescence love. When her father arrives with a knight with a twisted plan for her kingdom, she finds her escape and chance to have her love by taking the Blacksmiths horse. Only if she knew her rebellion would strike more than love but a different future for her kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

_Loving someone is nothing but a spell. _

_This spell draws you in and drains your dry of all sanity, _

_but we never wish to lose such a sin. _

_People and lovers have died for love, but never regretted their decision. _

_Could love be enough to die? _

_Risk your life for your hearts one and only? _

_Were your emotions enough to ignore? Could you ignore them? _

_Loving someone is nothing but a spell casted by the fairies of our emotions, _

_they bring us down and make us cry like a siren of the ocean, _

_bring us a family we wish to protect with our soul and body. _

_Love destroys us. _

_destroys families who go against it, _

_take lives filled with passion and love, _

_murder an innocent person with a blade held by a knight in its spell... _

_But love is nothing without a little betrayal and scent of blood. _

As delicate as a baby but beautiful enough to compare to diamonds when in the light. Shades so innocent they make people cry. Lighter than air but heavy enough to make a ripple in the a still pound which sat underneath the shadow of the large tree.

Dangling above the water seemed the only life for such purity. Watering waves covered the soft texture from the earth, the cloud were jealous of its texture.

The petal finally broke from the tree branch it once lived and carried into the breeze, swirling slowly in its own dance. As the pink petal danced away from its home the sight of the large castle was in its purity. Inside there were maids and servants rushing around trying to prepare for the lord to return, but the petal knew better than them. The cherry blossom knows the lord wont be there until night fall.

Wind carried the petal away from the busy sight of the castle where the royals lived and loved, carried over the large stone wall which separated the king and his family from the land they ruled. This land filled with luxury, from the finest silk to the best rings for marriage. But the finest of the finest didn't mean a thing to many. To them the finest was just more poverty because of there was a spell on each item which made them want more; this spell caused them to spend more than they had. Greed was always a silent witch.

But the petal did not see this hidden secret, it merely saw the image the land painted for those who visited, covering all the lands darkness and flaws. To the eyes the land was bright and full of life, with children running about the streets while horses galloped slowly with their rider/knight upon their backs.

Houses made of stones warmed by fires made by villagers while they cooked or cleaned their wooden floors. Their back doors would be open and their small back-yard exposed to their eyes, green grass and a tree or two.

Women in the village wore long gowns made of silk or other elegant fabric's, their faces were perfectly shaped and hair as long as their necklaces. They were the pure image of village women who were rare. They were as rare as diamonds.

Men were nothing much though. they wore pants and shirt like any other male should. But they were usually covered with dirty, suet or ash from their work. Black smith, knight, farmer, shop-keeper, doctor or castle jokester.

All the villagers smiled as the petal blew in the breeze and celebration was high in the a castle. Everyone was happy for the arrival of their king and their king-to-be. Except for one person...Me

*************************************Cherry Blossoms****************************************** 

The room was silent, thankfully the ruckus of the maids and servants had not awaken me yet from my sleep. I didn't want to awaken and have to face the truth of my fathers return home. Not that I didn't love my father, but I didn't want to marry someone I did not love. It was torture.

The white silk curtains fluttered as the warm summer breeze blew through the window bringing a single cherry blossom petal. My face was peaceful as I slept as peaceful as it could be for such a day. The petal slowly felt the presence of wind vanish and fall elegantly to my pale skin causing my mid-night lashes to stir.

I blinked and felt my pupils widen and then go to normal as the sight of the window appeared. The violet of my orbs glowed softly in the light of the noon sun. I was silent as my eyes searched my skin for the object which had awaken me from my slumber, when I saw the cherry blossom petal a smile covered my red rose lips.

With a soft hand I grabbed the petal and gripped the petal in my fingers so I could admire the beauty. I rolled on my back and stared up at the cherry blossom in my grasps. It looked so free, so prefect, almost like a fairy-tale.

" Ohayou Princess", I blinked at the sweet voice and sat up from my mattress to see the maid with her brown locks pulled into a perfect bun, her attire was a long pink silk dress with open sleeves and gold trimming. It was her best dress.

" Momo-san", I giggled causing her to look over at me quickly with her brown eyes. She shook her head and quickly walked over to my bed where she grabbed the petal and tossed it out the window, I pouted at the action and sighed. Momo was up-tight today all because of the arrange marriage ceremony. " Why did you do that? The petal did you no harm".

She huffed and looked at my sheet with a frustrated look in her eyes. " That petal was keeping you in your bed. Do you not think that it would be best to meet your future husband dressed?", her hand placed on her hips as she stood there. I rolled my eyes and groaned before falling back on my pillow and pulling the sheets over me. " Princess" she growled.

" I am not here at the moment, please leave a note with my maiden" I muffled through the sheets. Momo rolled her eyes and grabbed the sheets from over top of me. I sighed and looked into her brown orbs. I was staling. " Momo-san, I do not want to marry someone I do not have knowledge of", I whined. The maid smiled and shook her head at my displeasure. She thought I was being childish and foolish.

" Now Princess, your father has traveled a long way to find your husband. Do you wish to disappear him so?", she had a good point. My father was a kind and loving man, he would make sure he found the best for me and only the best. No half-man would be my husband, they would be someone who slaughtered an army to just considered in my fathers eyes.

I sat once again from the bed and pulled my long raven hair to the side of my body. " I wish not", she smiled and slowly assisted me out of bed and to my feet. My toes curled at the touch of the cold wooden floor on my feet. My silk night-gown pooled over my body and touched the floor.

Momo looked over my petite form and my wondrous features which were not much to some of the guards wives or maids, but my little features made men drowl over me and fall into a trace. I huffed at the stubborn strand of hair which sat in the middle of my face, I hated the hair sometimes but then I realized it made me different.

" Come, come now. We have to get you bathed and dressed to meet the ring maker", I looked at her oddly and sighed before walking towards my bathroom. I didn't understand why I needed to meet the ring maker, it seemed pointless and out of question. It wasn't like I wanted to have _I love you _engraved in the metal, I didn't even know the name of my 'husband-to-be'.

I sighed as I entered the bathroom and looked at the wooden floor, these steps I had taken seemed heavier than before. Was my heavy heart effecting my walking? Perhaps my heart was weeping for love, it wanted to feel the emotion everyone craved and had in the village. I wanted love myself, I wanted to marry someone I loved and trusted with all my heart; not some man who kills innocent people for land.

Momo walked behind me and began to unity my nightgown causing the fabric to loosen " Momo", I spoke causing her to stop. " Why did you marry Aizen-sama?" she continued her untying before sliding the material from my body. I shivered slightly and felt goosebumps on my flesh and my breast perk. It was normal for me.

I turned to her in my naked glory and looked her in the eyes, I wanted to know her reason for marrying the head-knight of my father's army, he was a cruel man on the battlefield and an odd one in person. " I loved him of course", she smiled as the words passed her lips.

" I shall bathe myself today Momo, please leave" I watched as she filled the tub with water and then turned to me for protest. " I wish to be with myself for the time being before my father and..." I couldn't say the word, I didn't want to hear it nor say such veil thoughts. " My future husband arrive", it was like placing a burning iron on my tongue and listening to the metal cool while my flesh tore. Torture was something I didn't enjoy.

Momo sighed and watched as I looked at the running water. I couldn't look at her or stare in her eyes, if I did I would grow envious of her emotions and ability to have love. Unlike my subjects I didn't get love, I never would and that made me feel envious for all the poor. I would rather be poor and have love than be rich without love. Money was nothing but an object of responsibilities, it was nothing to me.

" Just don't go and try to end yourself in the tub. Your father expects to see you with a heartbeat, so does the ring maker" I nodded as she exited the room and slowly looked over me. She wanted to see if she was making the right choice in letting me be alone.

I looked over as the door closed and the sound of Momo heading to my wardrobe was heard, she was a fair distance away from me. Slowly I walked over to the bathroom window where I fiddled with the locks before opening window, causing a gust of wind to flood through the bathroom.

My eyes looked over the cherry blossom tree's in the distance and then down below where the sight of a black horse covered my vision. There was no one I knew with a black horse let alone with a red stale. Was that the man my father choose? Did they arrive early?

" Of all things my lord makes me do. He decides upon me to make rings for our kingdoms allies? Where is this lands sanity going?" the husky shouts whisper in my ears as I watched a tall man walk out of the Black-smith hot burns area. His hair was like fire and skin golden like metal which cold around my bare heart in seconds. The way he walked seemed pose and dangers, he was a rebel in disguise. The black pants and shirt along with leather boots made him look more like a mystery to me, a mystery I wanted to solve on my own.

" Dear sir!", I yelled out ignoring my naked body. He wasn't going to see my flesh since only my head was visible through the window.

He stopped and looked over at my voice. I gasped in silence when I saw his bright amber eyes, his eyes were as beautiful as angel wings. " Oh, Good evening Ma'am! Can I help you?" he asked in the breeze.

I smiled at the sense of his not knowing I was the one he was making the rings for, it was pleasant for me besides the princess. " What is a handsome man as yourself doing here without a maiden or wife?", he smiled and looked around the area before looking into my violet orbs.

" I have no wife nor maiden. I have not found one" I blushed and looked over to the black horse as he stroked the main softly. His look of mystery was sending my heart into a wind-mill turning over and over almost like my mother in her grave if she saw this. Perhaps this is love.

" Perhaps she is right under your nose".

" Or right above me", my heart stopped and my cheek weren't red like a robins chest. " What is your name, fair maiden?" I was silent. No asked me of my name they just called me 'princess' or 'royalty' .

I leaned back from the window and looked over my shoulder to see the bath almost done. " Rukia and yours?" he smiled at the name and ran a hand through his wild-locks.

" Ichigo", I smiled and felt my stomach in knots. What was this? Was it real? This feeling is different from anything I've felt before.

We stared into each other eyes for a moment or two before I heard Momo heading towards the door causing me to run into the tub and have the water splash over the edge. " Princess are you alright in here?" she asked as she opened the door.

I looked over quickly before nodding and making her leave the room. As the steam of the water covered my violet orbs I smiled and looked at the window thinking about Ichigo. I know it was only brief but, it was nice to meet a man whom isn't going to tying me down and forcing me to marry him. He was a free man with mystery and danger, he was thrilling.

Sliding into the water and down deeper into the bath seemed perfect for the man outside my window, after all he was making me think deeper into my arrange marriage. My family wasn't like another royal family. My mother was the ruler of the land, she fell in love with a noble from another kingdom and married at the age of sixteen. Father being a noble had approved to marry her because of her rank, but now that I was eight-teen and not married let alone never been with a man; both his and my mother's family are making me marry someone.

I wished I had met someone before all this happened, I would have loved to walk down the aisle to someone I actually cared for and loved with my heart. But my time had run short and I never met someone like I wished, there was a man by the name of Shiba Kaien whom I liked once; but he died in battle and married to our head archer. It was never meant to be.

The water covered my head and my hair danced in the liquid almost like ink. I opened my eyes and looked up to the surface were the light danced beautifully. I stretched my hand out to the light causing the dancing warmth to dance on my skin.

Bubbles blew from my lips as I chuckled at the lights and their dance. The tiniest things seemed to make happy now-a-days. I think I was trying to enjoy my freedom before I married. I sighed into the water and glanced at my palms, they were pure and untouched; no one had touched my hands before. The fine lines in my flesh glowed with a sparkling mist like the winter, my family being royal and noble blood meant there was something different about me. Something normal people would call witch craft.

The water rushed from my head and down my skin as I sat up, I thought it was time to breath. I didn't want Momo to worry about the lack of sound coming from the bath-tub. My hands reached for the soap our maidens made of flowers, creams and pollen all from the land, it smelt of summer which was calming to me.

I rubbed the soap in my hand causing bubbles to perk before lavishing myself in the soap causing my skin to tingle with enjoyment. A smile covered my lips as I smelt the aroma of the strawberry juices in the soap which lingered boldly on my skin. Usually the maidens didn't use strawberries because they thought they are meant for eating, but by my orders they made me one bar with strawberry juices because the smell was heavenly to me.

*******************************Cherry Blossoms****************************************** ******

The tossed petal danced in the breeze from the maiden casting it out from the princess's chambers. Most petals would be weeping because it was an honor of being in the presence of a royal, but the petal didn't weep nor shed a tear. Instead it danced in the breeze once again and found its path taking it to the metal shake.

The sound of metal on metal was in the breeze as the petal was wisp into the dark build where the only light was from the furious fires. There was only one black-smith in the shake. A man who swiped the princess of her feet with a single glance and brief conversation. The ring-maker was a solo black-smith.

He hammered continuously at the tiny metal which burned of crimson and heat. The large hands of the man gripped the hammer tightly as he hit the metal over and over releasing his anger.

The pink of the petal softened at the sight, it seemed to feel the anger of the mans heart. Perhaps he didn't want to make rings for the royal, because he wasn't married or engaged like the two. He was an envious green monster hiding in the flames of the rings metal.

As the petal's breeze began to soften and brought the purity to a stop on the black-smiths shoulder, the sound of horses galloping towards the shop entered the mans ears. He looked over at the noise and ignored the petal on his shoulder. " Koursaki", said a husky voice of a knight. His face pale but lite with life and luscious brown locks that crafted his handsome face.

" Can I help you, Knight?" the blacksmith growled as he placed his hammer to the side. From the aura around Ichigo seemed dark, almost like he was murderous for being interrupted by a knight.

The knight smiled and his horse stepped slightly before shaking its main and staring at the black horse graving. " Indeed. I was wondering about the ring for the princess", the black-smith raised a brow at the knight and began to walk out of the shadowing building and into the light.

" What concerns do you have for the princess's ring?" Ichigo looked over the brown horse the knight sat upon, its legs were tones and saddle brimmed perfectly for riding. Nothing like his horse. Zangustu was pure speed and power, there was no elegance of war in his step just determination.

The knight smiled as he fixed his silver suit of metal and flipped his brown locks back with a nudge of the head. " You see Koursaki, I am the one of the heads in this kingdoms army. Lord Kuchiki want me to know his daughters ring is fitted for her title-"

" Commander, I believe Lord Kuchiki choose me to craft his daughters ring for a purpose. He knows my hand-work and the detail I put into the metal to make the ring elegant. If you are worried about the ring, how about you make the bloody thing?", the petal moved slightly as the wind grew thick between the two and silence fell.

Koursaki Ichigo wasn't any other blacksmith, he was the best of his kingdom. His own lord summoned him to the this kingdom to make the rings, because he owed a favor to the Kuchiki's for helping them in war. The young man would prefer being at home in his tiny house where he was alone and there was only him and his steed. But, when duty called him he was running to his post, just this one was to make rings for a marriage.

********************************Cherry Blossom************************************

I groaned as Momo tightened the strings of the corset on my body, I felt like an abused rag doll with her tugging. " Momo!" I shouted at the woman trying to make her stop, but she continued no matter my protest. " I can not breath! I thought you wished for me to walk down to my husband! Not be carried in a wooden box!" I snapped causing her to finished the corset and grab the dress which sat on the bed.

A huff left my lips as my hands touched the corset, I could barely breathe let alone my breast which seemed to scream for release. I hated corsets, they made me feel light-headed and dizzy from the lack of oxygen. The blasted thing even made my tiny breast seem bigger and I didn't have a clue how.

Momo returned with the rest of the dress which slide on like a glove. I admired myself in the large mirror that sat on my wall. My hands danced down the light violet silk that shaped my top elegantly. At the end of the trim were my gasping breast where was a white lace were ribbons tied. As my hands drooped from my chest and down to my hips, I felt the lavender silk ribbon which wrapped around my waist and tied in the back before the dress fluffed out slight from my figure.

" Come sit and let me do your hair" I listened to Momo and sat on my bed, hands clapped together and back straight. My posture was perfect just like my father taught me when I was a child.

As Momo ran a brush through my locks I fiddled with the half-sleeves of the gown were lavender lace frilled. " Why so much trouble for one ceremony?" Momo stopped and tensed. I didn't understand why there was so much trouble, it was just the marriage announcement tonight.

The marriage announcement night meant that there will be a ball, with all the Kings, Queens, Ducks, Princess's, Prince's and royal maidens. There shall be jokers and the best band at the ball, but I didn't see the need for it. My father would only have the best food being ready, from roast pig to the finest lamb. People will dance around and around the ballroom in their best attire. But at the beginning of the night the two to dance first were the ceremonial couple. It was their first time meeting and touching each other but in a formal way. To me it was all too much, it wasn't even the wedding.

I looked over to the open doors to see the maids rushing to get things down, several were carrying out the golden dishes that would be used for special occasions like Christmas and Crowning. " It is a trouble because this is the first time you shall meet your husband", I bowed my head and held my breath as Momo stroked my long locks. I didn't want to get married to a stranger.

Momo smiled as she pulled my long raven locks back and braided a small piece in the front before tying the hairs to the back. I was lucky that my hair dried fast and straight, if it didn't then she would have to use this lard to keep it from curling. " There, you are all done" she seemed chipper for her masterpiece, but I wasn't so happy. I would prefer to wear my riding attire and getting Sode from the stable to ride along the country side.

" Jewelry! I nearly forgot" I watched as she just walked to my night stand and searched through the several pearls, gems, metals and silks that I had from men, my father, mother and things I bought from the streets.

I looked out the window and away from the searching maid, I didn't want to think about being all dressed up for a man who was just marring me for the crown. He wasn't marrying me for being me, he was marrying me to the King of the land. Basically my hand was the crown to this kingdom and my power was nothing but a symbol for some man.

A smirk covered my lips as I thought of myself being the crown and the throne. I was a metal hat with diamonds and rubies to a seat which many had sat in before, I wonder if my mother felt the same when she was getting married. Probably not since she married for love and not arrangement.

It would have been nice to have my mother here to dress me and make me beautiful today. Perhaps I wouldn't be so bitter towards my arranged marriage, maybe she would have made me feel better about it. I could feel her hands running through my locks and slowly braiding my strands, afterwards she would place her passed on jewelry to me for the ceremony. But, I had to face the facts. My mother was never going to be here, she was gone and sleeping in a grave.

Momo hummed as she tied the necklace around my neck, I looked down and saw the violet emerald with hundreds of diamonds surrounding the gem. This was my mothers, she wore it for her wedding and my father gave it to me when she passed away. I had never warren the necklace because I wanted to save it for a special day.

" Come now Princess, you must meet the ring-maker and see if you want to add details to your husband's ring", she pulled me to my feet and guided me out of the room. My shoes clicked on the wooden floor and echoed the room like a cave, this was my cave of freedom but it was slowly dying.

I closed the door and looked at the wooden long hallway which lead to my parents bedroom and the several guest bedrooms. My eyes clouded when I imagined my mother walking through the hallway in her ceremonial gown and being happier than an adolescence in love. Her image disappeared when three maid carrying vases of flowers ran by me towards the whining stair-case, each one of them smiled as if they were happy for me but I frowned and glared at their backs. They were the lucky ones, they had love were free.

Walking to the stair-case behind Momo I looked around the walls, there were paints of my father and mother when they married, when I was born and when they had their ceremony. Each one had a painted smile of pure joy. On the last wall there was a space for my painting. Would the artist paint my smile or would he paint my frown of displeasure?

The sound of pots and pans hitting together in a busy rush was in my ears as we walked down the stairs. I looked over the railing to see the kitchen staff rushing in and out of the kitchen with different foods and meats. They all were like mice in a maze.

When we were downstairs several maids and chiefs entered the room and stopped at the sights of me. It wasn't every day that I wore a dress and looked good. I usually wore my riding attire and my night gowns. " Oh Princess-sama" I heard someone gasp from behind me. I looked over to see Aizen with his armor on and behind him was Ichigo who was staring at me.

I blushed and looked away from the group. " Well all at you, you look beautiful" Aizen said with a smile, I sighed and watched as Momo went to her loves side and kissed his cheek. Must be nice to be in love. My eyes drooped at the sight of the two and then went to Ichigo who was watching me. " Is something the matter?" Aizen looked to Ichigo who looked to the ground and then to me in a glance.

" I still do not see the meaning of this ceremony. Why must I be dressed as so? I do not dress like this every sun rise. The poor man will believe a false image and think he is to marry some big breast woman with elega-"

" Princess, when you are queen you will be dressing like this everyday", Momo told me. I gapped at her and turned to the stair-case, drowning myself in the bath tub seemed like the perfect idea now.

" Momo what are you talking about? If I do that I will not breath again", I growled. The servants, maids and kitchen staff laughed and went to their duties once again. I glared at the woman and to Aizen who was laughing at me. " What? Both of you were not forced to marry some murderous man who does not love you, I swear the only reason for this engagement is for the crown to pass on to someone else-"

Momo growled and raised her hand stopping me in my rant. " Princess that is enough", she told me. I glared at the women. Who was she to tell me, what to do? I am royalty and have more power over her; if anything I should be telling her that this was enough for the day. " Now, you have to meet the ring-maker", I growled and looked over at Aizen who was smirking. He was enjoying my displeasure.

" Ummm, yes. We must discuss your ring", I blinked at Ichigo and I was confused. Was he here because he was making my ring? Ichigo was the black-smith? What? " Is there any pacific designs you wish?" yes he was the ring-maker indeed.

I sighed and looked at the couple before me, I didn't want to look at them and become more envious of their love. " We shall discuss this in the garden, Ich-...Black-smith", I stumbled and corrected myself to keep the two from knowing we had spoken before this. If he had spoken to me before, he could be considered a threat to my engagement or assumed to have taken my innocence. There were many things people would say and believe. " Momo. Commander, I shall be in the garden with the ring-maker by myself. You two please continue your duties".

They nodded and scurried off to their duties, I believe my formality was frightening with me. I was usually casual and lose, when giving orders or requests. Momo scurried to the kitchen to help the staff and Aizen walked out of the castle and to his horse, leaving I and Ichigo alone.

I breathed a long breath seeing as it was the only breathing I could do in the corset and looked at Ichigo who was avoiding eye contact. " This corset shall be the end of me", I struggled to try to loosen the strings but they only got tighter.

Ichigo chuckled and looked at me once again, perhaps my casual acts finally got him to look at me and not the floor. I wasn't that interesting but I was more entertaining than wooden boards and dust. " So, Ru-...Princess, shall we head to the garden?"

" Call me Rukia and not Princess, I dislike the title, and we shall go", I turned and began down the long dark hallway towards the garden. The sound of Ichigo's foot-steps behind me was in my ears as we passed the paintings of my growing and my family, there were a few scenes but not many. " What kingdom did my father drag you from?", my father had many allies but I never knew of their traits or roles in the kingdom, only the royals since they were all I was allowed be around.

His orbs looked over the paintings and the luxurious items in the castle, Ichigo hadn't been in a castle or been able to walk with a royal before. Even when he was told to go to this kingdom, his king came to him at his shop and told him with all his knights around. Being alone with the princess was a first for him, he had never been with such a beautiful and powerful woman before. " Karakura, my lord owes your father for coming to his aid in battle".

I nodded and slowed down for him to catch up. I didn't want him to think I had power over him, we were both being forced to do something we didn't want to do. " Your kingdom is quiet a ride away. How long did it take you to get here?", I felt bad that he had to ride so far for simple rings.

" Indeed, but being able to make a ring for a royal wedding is every blacksmith's dream", he walked beside me and smiled at the gesture. " It does not really bother me much", he chuckled.

I swatted at his smile and humor, I knew he did mind the journey and thought of it as a bother; he didn't want to offend me in my kingdom and make me feel like a burden. " Nonsense Ichigo. I know it was a burden and for that I am sorry", he tensed and held his breath. In my mind I could hear him questioning his word choice around a royal, but there wasn't anything he could find. " My family is purely noble and royal blood, it is required for me to know more than other princess's", he relaxed and nodded.

" By any chance do you know this future husband of yours?" my breath hacked and heart grew heavy. Perhaps if I knew the man my father was going to give my hand to, I would be more thrilled for marriage and not rebellious. I felt as though I was marrying nothing but a shadow.

My fingers fiddled with the necklace on my chest as I listened to natures song out my castle walls. " I do not know of him. I wish I did or chance to get to know the man, but my father wishes for the marriage to be done traditionally. To me, I believe it is not fair and that I should be able to fall in love, but to my father I am nothing but the future of his kingdom. I'm power in simpler words," I looked over and saw the frown carving into his face.

_"No love just duty, being a royal is more like being a slave to developing kingdoms," _his thoughts whispered in my ear as we walked. I would have made a comment of agreement but I didn't want to worry or scare him away, no one was to know about my royal traits and gifts; they might cause a riot in the village for witch-craft.

The sun was warm as my shoes touched the gravel stone of the garden. Inhaling through my nose seemed to control my frustration with the day and the arrange marriage, nature was peace and peace was is the garden. A smile covered my lips as I looked up to the cherry-blossom tree that shaded the exit of castle to the garden. Small cherry-blossom petals covered the sky as the summer breeze gently shook the branches. This was the type of time I loved, the simple moments of life and the calming breeze of nature.

I lifted my dress slightly as I walked towards the rose bushes and the pond under the tree where a bench sat in the shadow. Ichigo followed with his eyes wandering over the sculptures and fountains, his thoughts filled with amazement and curiosity.

The bench was cool but enough to bear as I sat down, Ichigo slowly sat while looking over the garden. " I know it is quiet beautiful. I and my mother used to work on it all summer and spring. It was one of the simpler things we are allowed to do," I said. I could still see my mother in the garden, down on her knee's and tending to the flowers as they slowly crept from the soil, it was a simple duty but a mesmerizing memory.

" Is being royalty truly duty?," I chuckled and looked at the rippling water of the pond, the surface covered in petals and the fish seemed to notice as they swam away. Being a royal was almost like being the fish, when something disturbed your land/pond you swam away and tried to strategize before taking action.

" Most the time, but we have some free time", more like there was just enough time to breath once in a while. With all the duties of the kingdom and standards a royal hast to keep there were times were stress piled up and you felt like you were drowning. Some royals did drown and they lose theirselves in duties. " But lets not talk about that. When are the rings to be completed?", I needed to know so I could countdown my time as a free woman.

Ichigo's breath stuttered for a moment before he realized that was the point of us being alone, if it were for a different purpose he would be killed. " By your fathers arrival, they just need to cool and at this stage I can carve some designs for you and your husband", I tensed and groaned mentally at the fact: I was going to be given away to some barbaric man. Why couldn't my father be a homosexual king? Perhaps he would have picked me a husband who was more about arts and magic, than war and blood.

I looked down at Ichigo's large hands which gripped his thighs tightly as he sighed. The grip sent a chill down my spine, it was strong enough to lock my arms in place with a single hold. He had warrior hands, not hands of a blacksmith. " You are not a blacksmith", his head snapped towards me. I figured out the truth about him.

" I am one, just not a full-time blacksmith", he tried but I didn't believe him. I shook my head and grabbed his hands into mine. A tingle ran down my spine as my fingers slightly glowed with white for my ability.

With my tiny fingers I unwrapped his large ones only to see the clauses that made his grip strong and murderous. " A blacksmiths hands are only small clauses. You have the hands of a knight or warrior", my finger traced the bumps as he stared into my face with his amber eyes.

" I used to fight for the kingdom before I became a blacksmith," I looked up and shook my head. The bumps on his palms weren't for old battles but from training and fighting for fun. He was obviously not a royal knight because they didn't have causes, their army prevents such.

A crackle was heard from my palms and I looked down to see the ice slowly creeping from my fingers and on his. This was the reason I didn't touch others for long and I was never touched by a man, I would freeze or heal all their wounds within ten minutes. I pulled my hands away and placed them on my lap before sighing. " You battle outside of the kingdom. Perhaps the streets or your family made you train often".

A smirk covered his lips as he rubbed his hands from my cold touch. " No, I train on my own. I'm quiet good", he seemed confident about his skills. Maybe he was good enough for a knight-ship and approval from my father. Perhaps he could be my suitor.

" Why don't you make a proposal for my hand!" I exclaimed. He blushed and looked like I just killed his horse. I wasn't that bad of woman, I looked pretty beautiful all dressed up; he should be honored.

" Listen princess, your father choose the best and you shall only have the best. Besides, the royals are only to marry knights and other royals", he was trying to flee away from my thought and let me down gently. I would have preferred a hell no.

I blankly stared at the blacksmith and rolled my eyes. " I am no flower or fragile glass, Ichigo. I can take a no", I stood from the bench and looked out to the sun only to see the set. I groaned and looked over to the garden door where Momo sat with her hands in front of her.

" Your father is only a hill away, Princess" I looked over to Ichigo who stood and stared towards the metal shop, he wanted to finish his job.

" You may go to your duties, Blacksmith" he nodded and studded towards the shelter.

I knew my freedom was over now, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to marry a stranger. Perhaps my determination and rebellion was the reason this all began.

* * *

Well hello there...

I know I am due for an update for The Bucket List, but I had this idea and needed to write it out. Sakura Ai is going to be a story I will update when I am stumped on the Bucket List. Perhaps if I get a few reviews I might write another chapter, but I am not sure yet.

This story is going to be in medieval times and there will be some magic. Tell me what you think about the first chapter and if you think the story is beginning well.

Love, Bleachlover2346.

鍛冶屋と反乱:means blacksmith and the rebel.


	2. Sakura Ai: 反政府勢力のダンスと盗まれた馬

_Every princess meets their one and only at a ball, _

_he dances her heart into a trance, _

_making her love him more than they set to say. _

_Could a single dance make someone love you? _

_Does the simple action of the waltz take our breath away? _

_Hand in hand, _

_touch to touch; _

_step to step. _

_Dancing is another form of sex. _

_Bodies get heated and skin touch for the first time, _

_if there is a spark then your partner is forever worthy of your hand. _

_You are clothed and in front of people, but with the right partner you feel as though you are alone, _

_in a room with only you and he, _

_hand in hand and skin to skin; _

_hearts beating as one like your feet. _

_You may blush and feel exposed because in his eyes, your dance is the most beautiful movement in the world... _

_Dancing is the first step... _

_The first step to an eternity of magic sparks... _

The castle was screaming, screaming of celebration for the night. Sounds of the band echoed the hallways and lead into my bedroom, it was disturbing. I could hear the laughter of many royals and nobles downstairs, each seemed like the sound of a mockingbird laughing in my face.

My eyes watched out the window to the cherry blossom tree which stood still like my heart, not a wind to move the branches and no bird to sing a love song in its purity. It was silent. Such silence was murderous and unbearable, but I managed to find comfort in it. Somehow I muffled out the band and the mockingbirds only to hear my heart beat. Unlike its normal rhythm it was racing almost like a horse running at full gallop. I was nervous.

I hadn't seen my 'husband-to-be' yet, even when my father arrived home with the man I didn't see him; the carriage man drove him away and left my father in my presence. I don't know why, but my father seemed proud for his choice. Perhaps he and the knight had plenty in common, maybe that was how he choose my suitor.

A man like my father? To me, it wasn't the right choice for someone like me. I was wild and free unlike my father who was disciplined and proper. I and my father would bump heads every now-and-then because we were different; like summer and winter.

The creaking of my bedroom door caused my silent world to vanish and the music to flow through my ears. In the glass of the window I saw my father entering my room, his long black hair with tiny strands of grey held the crown. His crown and kingdoms jewel, something he was willing to give away. " Father", I greeted while he closed the door.

His skin was pale and held a few wrinkles from his age, but he didn't look like an old man. I turned making the cream lace and white silk of my dress ruffle. My violet eyes watched as he smiled at the sight of me, the misty grey orbs were bright as he admired my beauty. " Your mother would be in tears for this sight", I held my breath and nodded. My mother would be in tears, she always wanted to see me on my ceremony night and wedding day just like any ordinary mother.

" Indeed father", I looked over him with his silk velvet shirt and black pants. Upon his shoulders was his royal cloak made of egyptian cotton, wrapped around his waist was a golden belt crafted by the finest blacksmiths. He looked like a King. But the prize diamond of his attire was the large crown on his head, gold rim and peaks, ruby's and large diamonds glistened in the light of the castle. The crown was power and beauty, two vicious murderers. " You look rather handsome tonight".

He shrugged and made his way towards me, the ruffling of his boots on the wooden floor shook my burning frustration. I wanted to scream in protest of the marriage, but he was only doing his duties.

When he was beside me I watched as he opened the window allowing the soft breeze filled the room. " Look out there my dear", I glanced to him and then outside where the village glowed with lanterns of celebration. In the light of the village square I could see couples dancing and having a good time, everything was perfect like it should be. Cheap street music lite the fire of their party and several children ran around with glowing lanterns in their hands. The village was alive. " This village will be yours after you are wed. You shall take your mothers spot at the throne and your husband mine. I know your mother would have wanted such".

In my mind I figured my mother would want me to be Queen, but she would have wanted the King to be my love, not a suitor that was chosen by my father. Could I rule a land without love? Would I be a good queen? I never thought about it. Thinking about being queen was exciting but terrifying at the same time. I didn't know if I should smile or cry in terror.

" Father, the man I am to marry... is he handsome?," my father being the protective and large-headed man he is, was never the kind to look for appearance in a person. He was more satisfied with their personality, which was a good thing but if I were to marry one of his choices then he might as well be good-looking.

He looked at me like I was an enemy, almost as though I slaughtered his pride. " Are you intending that you love for appearance and not personality? I thought I and your mother raised you proper, not disgraceful".

My heart-throb for his thoughts. I was proper and raised right, I just didn't want to marry an old hag by force and have him be the sight of an ass. " Mother would not want me to wear her jewels on such an event, Father. She wanted me to marry for love, not to pass on the crown", he stepped back and was bothered by my argument.

" Rukia... is that how you truly feel for this arrangement?" he didn't sound hurt but angry. My father was never one to understand others feelings, he was just a numb man. Emotions and all.

I sighed and turned away from the window. I had noticed that the Kuchiki noble carriages had pulled up and we were going to be called down soon; there was no time for arguing. " I feel as though I am nothing but a slave being traded for gold. But, I know the difference by now. A slave has more consent in their placement, I do not. Whatever you choose is what I am to do", he stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. Was this comfort or a sign of empowerment?

My eyes lingered to his hand and then to his stern face, several wrinkles had form since I was a child. Aging is never a promising future for a King. " You are to marry this man. He is a good man, with battle skills and honor; the perfect knight. Be grateful for my decision and push past your displeasure for the kingdom", I was silent. There wasn't much to say anymore, he made his mind on the journey home and there was no changing it. He was too hard-headed like a donkey.

Tears perks my orbs and clouded my violets, I was devastated in his decision. My father truthfully saw me as the crown and not the last existing piece of my mother. How could be believe such? " I-I understand, my lord" he wasn't my father in my eyes. He was my King and I was the crown to pass on.

A knock echoed the room and broke the sadness which overwhelmed my heart. " My lord", the deep voice of the person startled me and I looked up. The sight of orange hair and amber eyes was shocking to me. It was out of code for a man to be near the royal chambers, unless they're married or related to them. " Your Commander ordered me to come and show you the rings. I believe it could wait, but sadly they are asking for your presence downstairs", I blinked and raised a brow to the blacksmith. How would the Commander think he has the right? Aizen didn't have the power nor the permission to give such an order. Only my parents could do such, even I.

" I shall have to talk to the Commander threlly about this order after the ceremony", I nodded and my father waved Ichigo into the room quickly. " Please enter and present the rings. I must see if they are in order and presentable".

Ichigo entered slowly trying to act proper and pose. I looked at his attire, he wore black pants which suited the baggy white shirt that tucked in his pants. The neck was low and revealed his muscle slightly. My eyes wandered from his chest and to his shoulders where a coat of black sat. He was handsome and fitted for royalty.

He stopped in front of I and my father before taking a red bag out of his jacket. My father grabbed the bag and nodded to him softly before looking inside. I was gawking at how well he could clean-up, he was beautiful. I would never say that out loud and in front of my father, but in my mind it was safe.

I watched as his eyes looked from my father, who was examining the rings, and then to me with a bright daze. _She is beautiful..._ I heard whispered in my ear. I blushed at his thoughts and smiled down at the floor, before fiddling with my golden necklace with my fingers. The gem heart, that was once my mothers, glimmered in my hands and chilled with my icy touch. I was flattered but embarrassed.

Father cleared his throat causing I and Ichigo to look at him with the blush fresh on my cheeks. " Would you like to see his work?" he asked with his eyes tight on the blacksmith. I glanced over to Ichigo and noticed how overpowered he felt with my father glance on him.

" No. I believe he knows what he has done and the rings are the best. There is no need for me to see them", Ichigo looked up slightly and surprised by my praise towards him. Of course I was going to praise a man who entered my bedroom with my father present, also he deserved praising for traveling this far for two rings.

My father didn't seem pleased, but disappointed in my lack of interest for the rings. " It is to be on your finger for the rest of your life, you should glance at them at least", he tried but I locked eyes with the blacksmith; they were beginning to burn with anger for my father. It was degrading his pride that his work had to be checked before the ceremony began. He was a trusted man and his work was the best, he didn't need approval.

I looked over to my father and then to the bag where rings hid from my sights. " Since the ring is to be on my finger for the rest of my life, then I can choose whether I see it or wait for my ceremony. It is my decision after all, Father".

He stepped to the side in shock before handing Ichigo his bag. " Very well", he growled before the sight of Momo came from the door. " Can we be of assistance, Momo?" she blinked and looked at Ichigo puzzled but clued in when she saw the tiny bag in his hand.

" Indeed, my Lord" she stepped in with her blue silk dress that slid on the floor and her gold ropes tied around her waist swung softly. " My Lord, your father is asking for you" father tensed and sighed before look at me. He was to walk me downstairs, but it could wait. " The ceremony can start when you and he are done talking, if you wish", he nodded and looked at the blacksmith.

" Please, Koursaki. You may go and enjoy the ceremonial drinks and food. Your duty is done", with that he left the room and Momo waited for Ichigo to leave.

" Momo, I wish to be alone with the Blacksmith", she watched down the hallway after my father and waited till he was gone.

She turned and looked at the both of us. " Princess, I believe that is not proper" I rolled my eyes and frowned softly.

" Please, I wish to speak with him about his journey back to his kingdom and if he needs any supply", that was enough to make her think before allowing me and Ichigo to be alone.

" Fine, but he must be gone before you father returns to walk you down", I stared as she closed the door slowly and let the creaking filled the room.

The blacksmith smiled and looked over my body with his bright eyes. " Is something the matter, Princess?" I growled at the title and shook my head. I didn't want to be known as princess, I have a name it wasn't princess. I didn't even like the title. I hated being royal.

I glanced over to the window and ignored him. There were too many things wrong with me. I didn't want to give away my frist dance to someone I didn't know or want to be with. Dancing in my kingdom is a sign of love or interest. When you dance with someone you either have an emotion towards them and want them in some way, that was the reason we danced at the ceremony. If two people danced and they're the same gender, it is considered a friendship love. But, a man and woman dancing is either a relationship or sexual intend. I didn't have either thoughts for my suitor.

A sigh left my lips as I returned to the window and looked out at the carriage. The sight of several women being assorted by a man was overwhelming. Did they marry for love or arrangement? Either way, they were here to see me be handed to a stranger. Everyone was here for my torture.

" Rukia, what is the matter?" I leaned against the window and finally looked over to the blacksmith; I wish I got to choose my first intimate touch with a man. Dancing was going to be my all. The suitor would be the first to truly hold me and touch my skin; it made me sick and trapped like an animal.

I wanted more power over my destiny. " I am sorry for my father's behavior towards you. He can be rude at time but, that is how he was raised", Ichigo nodded and walked over to my side slowly. " Any woman you wish to dance with?"

He chuckled while his eyes where out to the village. " I have not looked yet", I was surprised he hadn't seen anyone. There were plenty of women here and he was bound to find a beautiful one to hold and dance with. " Is that the reason you're sad? Because you have to dance with your suitor?"

He made it seem like it wasn't a big deal, but the truth was it was a huge deal. " Ichigo, this is going to be my first dance. The first time a man besides my father has touched my skin. Your kingdom may not have the same customs, but here it is a be deal", not all kingdoms had the custom only a few did. It was understandable if he didn't know about it and the thought put in the dance.

" How so?" his glance stuck on mine and he began to ponder. There weren't many things spectacular to dancing, it was just two people moving to the band.

" Dancing is like sex. Two bodies moving together as one. In this kingdom people dance as a form of affection or intimacy. A woman untouched by a man is considered a virgin and pure, when she dances with a man they are testing their worthiness of her hand. If they bring her happiness and a spark to the dance, they are to be lovers or married", he seemed confused. It was complicated. " In general, I'm being forced to have a man touch me".

He was silent but in his mind he was putting the pieces together. " Its a purity given to your one and only", he commented. I nodded and looked out to the village. Envy began to creep in my heart for all the poor, they had something I wanted. Freedom. They choose their first touch and first dance, I was just being forced. I didn't want to dance it was frightening; I have only danced with my father and wasn't very good.

" I wish I was not a royal", I whispered but Ichigo heard and smirked. He probably thought I was being ungrateful for what I have. But, he didn't know the duties of a royal and the truth. " You do not understand".

His glance was daring. " Enlighten me _princess_", he mocked my title and was trying to get me angry. Perhaps I was ready for a fight and a good one. I truly wanted to grab a blade and slice someone in half with my anger, frustration and hatred.

I glared at Ichigo causing ice to creep in my orbs, it always happened when I was angry. " All peasants have to worry for is necessities. I would rather work and be weeping around about food or water, than having to walk down and get myself to some man I would never glance up. Royals have to push themselves to the side and take care of the village before they care for their wants", I could feel the sorrow building in my heart. There were many things that I didn't have when I was a child, because of my father's title and duties. I barely knew him. My mother was the only one I really had.

" From the outside it looks like royals get everything they want, but it seems that it is nothing but a showcase", I nodded. I could tell he noticed he hit a nerve in my heart for the topic. I closed my eyes causing the soft layer of ice to vanish and my orbs to be normal. " Now I understand why you are such a rebel", he chuckled.

I smiled softly and glanced towards him to see a bright smile painted on his lips. His smile reminded me of the sun during the winter; it rarely appeared and when it was seen there was a cloud to cover the warmth. Ichigo was the winter sun of my cold life, he was my little piece of comfort and hope for a better future. " I'm like my mother", I told him. I never really told anyone about my mother or what happened to her, not even my father really knew what happened to her. Only I truly knew, but I wasn't going to tell the tale so soon; I needed to know I could trust him.

" Well then, you should be a fine Queen" I looked sadly down at the cherry blossom tree below. I didn't want to think about being queen and all the things I was going to do. I would have to lead my 'husband' and support his decisions. But, how could I support someone I didn't want? I couldn't even see myself dancing with him, I would have preferred to dance with Ichigo. At least I knew him slightly.

The thought gave me an idea, an idea that seemed to give me a little pleasure and power for the situation. " I have an idea, but it could get you beheaded if my father finds out" I muttered. Ichigo caught my words and held his breath.

" What is it?" I blinked. He could hear me? He was an excellent listener then.

" Be my first dance".

He seemed surprised at my idea. " Rukia, I am flattered but I can not do such", I understood the risks and the laws I was willing to break, but I didn't want to be pure if I was going to be given to someone I didn't want.

" Please", I whispered as I stepped forward and gripped his arm. I looked up at him, eyes shining with tears and sadness dripping from my lashes, hoping he would agree and dance with me. He searched my orbs and looked over my pale cheeks, then to my raven locks that were perfectly curled and braided. When he saw the crown on my head he closed his eyes because of the power it held.

As he admired my face and thinking about his choice, I grabbed the crown from my head and tossed the metal on the bed. I didn't want him to think he was dancing with the princess of Kuchiki kingdom, but with Rukia, the girl who is a rebel and free.

He seemed shocked at my actions. I looked away from his face and to the hand he had placed on my cold cheek; it was warm and caused goosebumps to cover my arms. I never felt such warmth and tender touch, I was usually cold from my abilities. My hand covered his and my eyes glances over the large fingers and palm resting on my skin. His calluses were rough on my soft flesh, but it was refreshing and thrilling. I liked it.

His hand covered mine and his other wrapped around my waist, before he lead me to the middle of the room, so no one could see us through the window. He lowered my hand from my cheek and held it softly in the air. I took the motion in mind and place my other hand on his shoulder.

I felt his fingers wrap around my waist and softly fiddle with the cream lace. " I might be bad at this", he whispered. I smiled and began to sway with the soft music downstairs, he followed and took the lead slowly.

My dress moved softly on the ground with my cream silk train gliding on the floor while Ichigo brought me to the left and spun me around slowly to take in my full body. I blushed when he caught the sight of the back, the silk was throughout the dress but not on my back, where lace covered my skin. I felt exposed and naked in his eyes.

I looked in his eyes and felt the emotion melt to my soul; I could feel his worry and happiness in the dance. When he looked down at our feet I laughed softly " Just look at me" I said softly before his eyes locked with mine. His worry slowly disappeared and my sad followed with it. He was making me happy and causing me to forget about the ceremony.

My hand on his shoulder ran down his strong muscular arms and into his palm. He pulled me out and spun me softly before pulling me back. My back pressed against his chest causing chills to covered my spine from the warmth, the beat of his heart was fresh in my ears. It calmed my fluttering heart.

A hand traveled down one of my arms, that were covered in silk and lack, but it felt bare and like his fingers were on my skin. This was how the dance was supposed to feel. His large hand reclaimed my small one and he spun me around to our original position. My eyes went to his.

I felt free in the moment and in power of my future with Ichigo. I felt like I was myself and not the princess. He smiled and dripped me softly but our eyes never left each other. I felt him leaned down with my body and his breath on my lips. They tingled with his breath and my stomach burned with fire.

He brought me back to my feet and began to guide me back to the middle of the room where he spun me again and slowly grew the confidence to pull me close to his chest. My breast, that weren't perking up like before, touched his chest and our skin touched softly.

When the sound of the song ending went through the room, we were left nose to nose to nose, eyes locked, breathing together and chest to chest. " Thank you", I whispered under my breath.

He searched my eyes and slowly slide his hands off my body, trying to remember how I felt under his hold. " My pleasure", I smiled and ran my fingers to the back of his head. The soft texture of his orange locks through my fingers felt right.

We leaned forward to touch lips and eyes fluttered shut, but there was a knock on the door causing us to part quickly and Ichigo to move away from me. I scurried to my bed and sat down with the crown in my hands. We looked normal. " Come in", I demanded and the door opened.

Momo looked at Ichigo and then to me as I stared down at the crown trying to hide the blush on my cheeks for the moment. " Princess, your father is coming. The blacksmith must leave", I nodded and looked up at Ichigo who seemed surprised but disappointed.

" What we have discussed is clear right, Blacksmith?" he locked eyes with me.

" Indeed, Princess" then as he left I heard _" Save me a dance, Rukia" _whispered in my ear. I smiled and closed my eyes as I imagined his hands on my body before replying. _" ...Of course". _

Momo watched as Ichigo walked down the hallway and to the stairs. When he was halfway down and to the party she walked in the room. " Princess, why is your crown removed?" she seemed to be puzzled but she should have known I never liked wearing the crown.

I looked up at her with bright eyes from Ichigo. " I wanted to be Rukia before I go down and become someone else", Momo stuttered and blinked before grabbing the crown from my hands and placing it back in my hair.

" You shall always be Rukia, Princess" I closed my eyes and felt my heart sob softly. In my mind I wasn't Rukia with the crown, I was the Princess. Only without my crown I was myself, where I can be free and feel passion for life.

She stepped back and smiled at my appearance, I was beautiful. Her hand grabbed mine as she pulled me to my feet. I heard the crackling in her hand and looked down to see the ice creeping on her flesh quickly, that was unusual. My touch was slowly. Quickly she pulled her hand away and cupped her palm.

" I-I am sorry, Momo" I stuttered. I didn't know what was going on with my touch. With Ichigo my touch didn't affect him, well during the dance, but with Momo it was moving faster and more powerful. What was going on?

A smile covered the maids lips before she grabbed my hand again and brought me to the mirror. " You must be nervous" she giggled while she looked at my reflection.

I was silent while I looked at my reflection. My slim figure was fitted by the gown, small breast in place and not perked. The low neck of the dress shoulder my bare chest where my mothers necklace sat. On my head was the crown with its white gold rim and beautiful diamonds sparkling in the light. I looked like a princess but felt like a slave.

Looking down my lace sleeve with the lace design and silk smooth against my body I eyed my head where a soft layer of ice sat. My abilities were showing and worried for what my suitor would say. Would he notice?

I kept my eyes on my palm even when my father walked in the room and Momo greeted him with a bow. I stood there staring at my palm and moving my fingers softly causing the ice to glimmer and shine brighter.

My shoulder placed a his arm out for me to take, but I was worried I would freeze his flesh. I wanted to warn him but bit my tongue and took a hold of his arm softly. " This is it" I mumbled before walking with my fathers pace.

With the sound of my heels clicking on the wooden floor brought me devastation. I wore a mask like my father and stood talk with my head high, facial expression blank and eyes cold. No one was to see my true emotions. Not my father or the suitor, not even Ichigo.

As father guided me down the stairs I looked down at the guest gawking at my beauty and my fathers handsomeness. Quickly I broke my glaze from them and looked for orange in the crowd; when I didn't see the colour my heart squeezed and eyes grew dull. The sight of Ichigo would have comforted.

Crackling was heard from my father and I looked over to my hand where frost was forming softly. _" Calm down, calm down... he is here somewhere", _I thought. Soon the frost vanished and my palms were clear of ice.

To keep my nerves under control I looked to the paints of myself and the vases filled with flowers from the land. The painting of my mother made me grin softly, I would like to think she was watching over and wishing me the best. Perhaps her spirit was here and watching me with tears. Just maybe, she wasn't gone.

Soft pinks, greens, blue and yellows of the flowers reminded me of the rides I would go on with my horse. I could feel the wind in my locks and the hear the gallop of Sode running through the fields. Rides were calm and peaceful.

When we reached the bottom of the staircase I smiled brightly at the guest. Most of the women were looking over my dress and crown with their large red dresses, while men watched with boredom and hunger on their minds. I wouldn't blame them, the ceremony fest was nearly ready and the scent was in the air.

I looked over the other women with their large dresses and bulging breast, trying to get the attention of men in the room. They were the type of women I never wanted to be. Trying to make themselves something they weren't and all for a man. If it were true love then they didn't need to have big breast. They could be themselves.

_" Where the hell is that idiot King and his daughter!", _the deep thought echoed my mind as I and my father rounded the corner.

Who was this person? My father didn't have friends or allies who were rude and arrogant , they were proper and pose like their status required them to be. This person was rude and ungrateful for the ceremony, as though it was a burden to their life. Such behavior was unusual, even for the mind, during a royal party.

I grew anxious for the thought that seemed to be fogging my mind. Royals and nobles are kind and strict people, not rude and disrespectful. Perhaps the person was a knight or maid; someone with a low status.

When we entered the dinning room I glanced towards the ceiling where candles sat on curvy brass holds dangling. I could still remember my mother staring at the light fixture when we ate dinner, she would ask me about my father and what I thought he was doing. She usually asked me those question when father was out at war or visiting other kingdoms to discuss trade. Mother would always worry about father, even when they were in the same room. I could hear her. She never seemed relax in her thoughts there was always something going on, which made it heard for me to be around her but I managed.

I looked to the table and there he sat. Hair as bright as fire, strong facial structure suited for a knight, black marking which made my stomach clinch; but the worse of all were his eyes. Dark as night and completely cold like demons. There was no life, no happiness, just a dark and cold man.

" Father", I squeaked. The king looked at me as he walked me closer to the man. " Is that... my suitor?" he smiled and nodded. This was the man my father traveled so far to retrieve? Was there the other knights tree's? Of all people it was a red-headed cold demon?

" His name is Abrai Renji", my palms froze his arm for the name. Renji? Renji?

I remembered the name. Renji was the name of Aizens nephew. He would visit Aizen and we would play in the garden when my mother was busy in the castle. I could remember him being happy and kind, but when his Uncle was around he was cold and cruel to me. It was like he and Aizen had something against the Kuchiki's. Even my mother felt the same.

My mother wouldn't want me to marry this man but my father was a different person. He only wanted the best for the kingdom, not his daughter and wife. Sometimes I would wonder why my mother would marry such a man, but then I would see the way they were before crowning. They were normal and romantic.

We stopped in front of Renji. My eyes were on the floor trying to avoid him. I didn't want to see such coldness. " Pleasure to meet you... Princess", my head throbbed at the sound of his voice. It wasn't like Ichigo's that was like a beautiful melody. Renji's voice seemed to be a murderous doom, with battle cries and blood covered fields. There was nothing peaceful and elegant about him.

" Pleasures all mine... Abrai-sama", the name was like poison on my tongue. Just to think that I was going to be Abrai Rukia, made my heart squeeze in pain and throat burn of vomit. " Was your journey pleasant?"

My father unwrapped his arm from mine and walked away to give us privacy. I wish he stayed and didn't leave, I didn't want to be alone with Renji.

He shifted slightly at the question and smirked. Was I amusing? " It was fine. Most of the journey was spend listening to your father go on and on about the crown", he complained. A spark lite my heart and hands clamped together. If speaking about the crown was his displeasure, then he shouldn't have agreed to be my suitor.

" I am sorry to hear that?" he raised at brow and looked at me coldly. " Do you even wish to be King?"

He huffed and glared at me. " How can you say such a thing? I agreed to marry you, did I not?" I was taken back. Was he scolding me? Where did he get such an idea? Why did he agree to marry me, if he hated hearing my father speak of the crown? " Perhaps you need to learn your place".

I gawked and shook my head. _" Where are you Ichigo? I need someone to make this knight shut-up", _I thought to myself. I needed some comfort and tender emotion.

" Please take your seats my guest!", I have never been so happy to hear my father yell an order before. " The first dance is about to commence!". Nevermind, I take that back.

Renji chuckled when he saw my displeasure. I didn't want him to touch me in any form. " Do not be soar. I shall be gentle... for now".

What did he mean by 'for now'? Was there going to be another dance after this one? I know the wedding consist of dancing but we where going to be in front of people.

Then it hit me. He was referring to sex and other things. _" This is going to be fun! I shall have the princess in my arms and fragile, since she is pure of touch"_ I groaned at his thoughts and looked over the floor.

There were many guest scurrying to their seats and trying to get in order for the dance.

I wanted them to take their time so I didn't have to be touched. But these are Royal's and Nobel's; they knew how to move quickly and swiftly.

I flinched when he took my hand in his. A cold shiver ran down my spine while he tugged me towards the dance floor, he was rough and cruel with me. It was nothing compared to the blacksmith. Ichigo treated me as though I was a rare flower and touched me with meaning, not like I was a rag doll.

Holding my breath I looked over to my father who was smiling at the sight before ordering the band to start and the dance to begin. How could he be happy for this?

Renji held my hand tightly and dragged me in his steps. When I looked in his eyes I noticed bright orange in the distance. I quickly glanced behind me to see Ichigo standing in the far corner of the room, a drink in his hand with his eyes on the dance.

A smile covered my lips at the sight of Ichigo. He seemed to put my displeasure in the shadows. My smile faded when I heard the crackling of my hands in the music. I looked down and there on Renji's hands was a solid layer of ice, freezing his palms.

He hissed in pain and glared at my hands for my ability. My royal blood was trying to freeze him. Why?

" What the hell is this?" he growled while trying to tug my hand away from his.

I smirked and closed my eyes only to see the sight of Ichigo and the dance we had back in my chambers. Slowly the ice ran back in my skin and our hands were free. He spun me around but his eyes weren't on my body but on my hands which glowed slightly for my abilities activity.

When I was pressed against his body once again my heart ached. I released a sigh only to see my breath from my body chilling. This hasn't happened before. It didn't happen with Ichigo, but I did feel... the spark.

My eyes widened as I put the puzzle together. From when my father was walking me down the stairs and his sleeve freezing slowly. To now with my abilities trying to freeze Renji within minutes. My Royal blood was rebelling others.

_" Think of something that will suppress this..."_ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and pictured dancing with Ichigo. His hands on my body and eyes looking in mine. The heat of his breath on my cold skin as he held me close.

The icy glow of my hands vanished as Renji stared in my bright orbs. I pictured his red hair as orange and his skin tanned like the blacksmith. Brown eyes to amber. Soft hands to callused covered palms. I was slowly changing the knight to a blacksmith.

He seemed to noticed that I was off in my world with someone else and didn't enjoy the sight. " Who are you thinking about?" he growled in my ear.

The image of Ichigo melted away and the sight of Renji covered my eyes causing the ice to form quickly. " I am seeing my first touch", I knew that would bruise his pride and make his angry. I was hoping he would call off the marriage if he knew I wasn't pure anymore.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. " Do you really think I care? I bedded a woman before, you will be nothing but practice", he hissed when his veins began to freeze from my touch. I was angry and hurt; I was no easy woman and I deserved more than him. What was my father thinking?

" Why do you truly wish to marry me? You obviously do not care for the kingdom", he smiled and chuckled. In my mind I could hear him chripping about how he didn't care for the castle or the village, but mostly how I felt and wanted things to be. He was set on something else.

He dipped me and leaned down to my ear. His breath was cold from the ice making his blood thick and cold. " When I am King. I shall destroy your family with my own".

My violet eyes widened as flashes of his fantasies covered my eyes. He wanted to kill my father after he was crowned. Give the crown to Aizen who would make my kingdom a war zone. I would be turned to a whore and my family would be slaughter.

_" And there is nothing you can do to stop this marriage... Honey"_, his voice was echoing in my skull.

He was right. I couldn't stop the arrange marriage, I could only follow through with my fathers wishes. But, I couldn't be apart of my fathers destruction and my families murder. Where did he get this idea?

The music ended and the Renji pulled his hand from mine. I looked down at the ground to see the ice fall and shatter on the floor. This was the reason for my abilities rebellion.

I touched my waist softly as I walked over to the dining table where my father and family sat. I could still feel the cold touch of Renji on my body, the bruising touch of his finger and the dagger in my heart for his plans. I wanted to tell my father about it all, but he would just think I was telling tales, so I wouldn't have to wed the knight.

What am I going to do?

" I saw the spark, darling" I snapped my eyes over to my great-grandmother. Her grey hairs braided back in a bun. She wore her red gown and large gold necklace on her wrinkled skin. " He is the one, indeed" she smiled.

I wanted to cry. My mothers own mother thought there was something. There was nothing but a murderer on the dance floor.

" What are you speaking of Grandmother?" she chuckled and looked in my eyes with her bright blue orbs.

She seemed happy for the ceremony like she was ready for me to get married. Only if she could read Renji's thoughts and see the blood the wedding was going to bring. He wanted to be brutal and monstrous to them all.

" You and the knight. I never saw you so happy. That smile you had been of love", she gripped my hand tightly in hers. My cold touch swirled on her hands and she shook my hand softly for comfort. Did she think I was calming down from happiness? " That was the same look your mother had when she danced with your father at her ceremony".

My lung froze and my heart stopped. I wasn't thinking of the knight I was dancing with, I was thinking of the...Blacksmith.

" Grandmother, please do not say such tales" I whispered. I can't love a peasant. If I loved a peasant I would be uncrowned and put in the dungeon with all the other royals would went against the law. We were only to love royal blood or nobel blood. Peasants are considered dirty but I saw them as people.

She chuckled and throw her head back slightly causing her ruby crown to shift in her hair. " Please Daring, you are supposed to feel the spark of your suitor. If not, you shall have a bad marriage".

I slowly felt a throbbing pain in my head for the images Renji was thinking. I looked over to see he wore a smile as he thought of my grandmother being be-headed and the blood draining her body.

I gripped my head tightly and hissed in pain while chefs poured out of the kitchen with food for the guest. I leaned over the table and groaned while Renji smiled. A gasp left my lips as the pain shot from my head to my neck. His murder plans were vivid and realistic.

" Darling, are you alright?" she asked me softly. I felt her hand touch my back softly causing me to feel blood covered my skin and her nails to dig in my flesh. My abilities were letting me feel her death in his mind. Her last moments of horror and fear.

" S-Stop thinking", I muttered to Renji who laughed softly at my father. My grandmother looked at me with worry and then to my father who was telling jokes to the knight. I knew Renji wasn't laughing at my fathers jokes, because he was amused with the death he plotted for my father.

Horror covered my heart and terror filled my mind as he continued to think.

Aizen watched me as I trembled with pain. He raised a brow before looking over to Momo who was silently looking at me as well. " What is the matter with her?" he whispered to his wife.

" Please tell me you told Renji about her gifts", she told her husband. Aizen looked at her puzzled and then to his nephew. He hadn't told him about the royal gifts. " Aizen " she growled before glaring towards me. " She can read the mind ".

I looked at Momo as Aizen stood from his seat and walked towards Renji as he laughed. How did she know about my abilities? Did my mother tell her? Did my father?

" Excuse me, My Lord. But may I speak with my nephew?" he smiled falsely at my father.

I turned to my grandmother and held in a pant for the energy the visions took from me. " I must go to the washroom. Please give me a moment", she nodded.

I stood from my seat and quickly walked towards the garden doors. The pictures of my mother were covered with blood in my mind. I was glad she wasn't here. If she was here she would be the first person Renji was to kill. After my mother it was my father and then the rest of the Kuchiki's.

My heels clicked on the floor while my dress fluttered in the air. I could hear the screaming of his thoughts and blades slicing their flesh. I couldn't hold myself anymore. If I married the knight I would kill my family and be the reason the kingdom was a nightmare. Guilt would be on my heart.

In the shadows I could see Renji's face splattered with blood and bright smile on his lips. His blade was covered with my families royalty. The crown on his head was filled with crow feathers.

When I went to round the corner to the bathroom I heard two voices and slipped to a wall. The moon shimmered through the garden entrance as I looked to the hallway.

My orbs filled with fear when I saw Renji and Aizen together.

" What is it now Uncle? I am to marry that whore as you wished", Renji seemed angry at the thought of marrying me. He didn't want to.

Aizen glared at the young man and looked around the hallway, causing me to cling to the wall. " You need to keep your mind clear of our plans. She can read them"

Renji laughed loudly causing my hands that rested on the wall to freeze the stone. " Please. You have had too much to drink".

" Nonsense" a new voice entered the hall. The sound of bathroom door closing entered my ears. I looked over to see Momo as she wiped her hands gracefully. " I have dressed that girl enough. She has the skin of winter and touch of death. I was warned by her mother when I start to make sure my mind was clear because she can hear my thoughts", the maid growled under her breath.

Renji was shocked and wide-eyed. " She a witch?"

Momo smirked and looked over to her husband. " No, she is from two pure bloods".

Aizen looked at his nephew. " Now you see why I did not want to kill her"

" Nonsense. You did not know until I told you", Momo snapped.

Renji sighed while leaning against a wall. " Uncle she probably knows all now-"

" What?" Aizen growled.

Momo shivered with anger. " You were thinking about the plan and the murders were you?"

" Indeed. Very vividly", he seemed proud of his thoughts.

Aizen sighed and wrapped an arm around his wife. " Well then, this leaves us with only one thing to do..." I held my breath as Aizen looked over to Renji. " We will have to kill her after the wedding".

"_ They were going to kill me?"_, I felt tears dance down my cheeks as I heard them walking towards me. My mind was scrambling with thoughts of what to do next. I didn't want to die.

Quickly I opened the garden door and closed the heavy door.

The night was covered with dark clouds but the moon glowed over me, I backed away from the door. I turned around to see the blacksmith's shop filled with light. The stables were open and I could see Sode with her white mane. I had to run.

" Princess?" I turned to the door to see Momo. Her eyes followed mine to Sode and then a smile covered her lips. " So, you heard the discussion", she laughed.

My fingers tingled at her laughter and a brisk breeze filled the air. " Momo... why?" I whispered.

She opened the door to show the two men smiling. " Because, I wish to be Queen. You and your family are the only things in the way", she stepped forward. I backed away until my back pressed against a rose-bush. I gripped one of the vines causing my palm to bleed.

" You know I do not wish to be Queen", my fingers rubbed in the blood covering my palms.

Momo chuckled as Renji closed the door behind his Uncle. " Oh I know. But taking the crown will cause a war that is un-needed. Just killing the Queen and the King is much simpler".

A white glow covered my hand while my hand dripped of snow. I stepped to the side and looked over to the stables. " Enough with the chat, Princess" I looked over to her again. " Get her".

I lifted my hand and the snow busted through the air. The drops of blood on the stone quickly covered the area and turned to a thick layer of ice. I turned and saw the rose crackling with ice creeping up the vines.

Momo went to lung at me but fell on the ice causing the ice to slowly covered her hands and dress. " Aizen! I am stuck" she yelled.

The knight went to step but noticed his boots were covered in ice. " Dammit! What is this?!" Renji screamed. I watched at the moon light covered the three completely and tiny flakes of snow fell in the light.

The maids eyes widened at the sight and snapped her glaze on my hand. " Get me out of here!" she screamed.

I held my breath before running towards the stables.

My heels clicked as ran faster and looked in the stables to see Ichigo petting Sode. I looked over the wooden poles and oak doors which held the horse.

There were piles of hye throughout the building and saddles hung with care.

" THE PRINCESS IS ESCAPING!" I looked over to the roof to see knights.

Ichigo blinked when he saw me standing there. He went to speak but I ran to the castle bridge where I saw a black horse resting. I needed to leave the kingdom.

Knights poured out of the castle with their armor and swords. But they all stopped when the moonlight turned solid and a cylinder of ice formed in the garden where the three were trapped. The scream of Momo filled my ears as I leaped on the horse causing the animal to wake and whinny.

The blacksmith ran out of the stables and stopped when he noticed something. " Stop! That is my horse!" he screamed.

I ignored and dug my heels in the beast causing the horse to run down the bridge leading to the village.

My hair whipped in the air as I looked over my shoulder to see the castle slowly getting smaller. I could see the ice crack and then shatter in the air. I turned back to the horse and pulled on the hair making it turn in the village.

The hovers echoed the celebration as the beast ran through dancing people. Many gasped and moved out-of-the-way. Some men grabbed their partner and jumped out-of-the-way.

I looked at the stone houses with hay tops. This was the place my mother created and my father ruled. Her home and his kingdom. I couldn't let them destroy my families hard work.

When I saw children hugging their parents my heart squeezed. They would be tortured and killed if I stayed. Renji wouldn't want any chances of his crown being taken away from him. Knowing Momo and Aizen; they would only let people their trusted in the kingdom.

As I exited the village I saw hills upon hills of free-land. This is where they trained knights to fight and readied for war.

I looked to the castle to see the archers readying their bows. My father stood on the roof with Aizen holding up his terrified wife. They spoke a single word and hundreds of arrows were sent towards me.

In my head I could hear them chripping about how they wanted to get the horse down. Why not hit me and have me wounded? I couldn't run or hide if I was wounded. Perhaps they thought I would think there was no escape. The sad part is I thought the same.

On foot it was nearly impossible to escape Kuchiki kingdom. We had the fastest horses and best riders in all the lands. It was the main reason we won wars and kingdoms bowed at our feet for help. Without the horse I would have been caught and back in the castle by now.

I heard the arrows cutting the air and becoming closer. Looking around the horse there was nothing, not a shield or any form of protection just a large box strapped to the side.

With little time and options I choose the one thing that I could rely on to protect me. My ablities.

The breath of the horse became fog and the air around us started to crystallize. Tiny flake fell and connected together creating a small barrier the size of my palm.

An arrow sorrowed past my ear and shattered was the shield covered the weapon. Ice blew through the air and danced on my cheek as the arrow vanished.

I felt the horse pick up its speed as I blocked the arrows and protected the beast. Why? Perhaps the horse trusted me now and knows I was not a threat.

My eyes glanced over to the village which looked like a dot now. The arrows were still coming towards me, but they froze with the air. Looking at the path leading out of the village I saw a white horse running towards me.

The shield vanished when my eyes widened at the sight of Sode.

Her long white mane whipped through the air like thick fog. Hooves cursing the ground with her speed and skin like snow. With her speed she looked like a white phantom or blowing snow in the breeze.

" Sode!" I screamed. I knew she heard my scream because she ran faster and harder than before. My voice was her encouragement to have more speed and to beat the rest.

" GATE!" I turned to the front to see a large fence. Once I pass this fence, I am free from Kuchiki kingdom.

I tightened my grip on the horse mane causing him to speed up. _" We can jump this", _ I thought to the animal. He looked at me with his dark grey orbs, I could see he was in disbelief.

As the fence got closer I looked back to see Sode rounding the next hill. I turned back to see the fence too close and the horse flipping over the fence.

My body swirled in the air and my eyes looked down at my body where an arrow stuck from my hip. I didn't know I was hit. When did that happen? Probably when I was staring at Sode and not paying attention.

I yelled when my body slid on the ground and my dress was covered with grass, blood and dirt. The pain of my flesh scrapping away was terrible but better than being killed.

The dust-covered my eyes as I slid and I felt the grass ending. I looked over my shoulder to see I was sliding down a cliff. " No! No! Help!" I screamed as I desperately tried to grab the ground.

I closed my eyes when I reached the end of the cliff and I began to fly.

This was better. I would rather die this way, without any regrets or worries. I tried to escape and I succeeded.

I groaned when my body tumbled and rolled down the grass of the bottom. When I stopped rolling I opened a weak eye to see the moon in the sky and several trees covering me. I was in the woods.

A pant left my lips as my vision began blur and tears swelled from my eyes. I made it. My kingdom was safe and the marriage was going to be delayed. I won and Renji lose.

I chuckled weakly and felt the ice of my palms crept up my arms and to the tree I rest on.

My breaths became light and my eyes grew heavy. I felt my head droop to the left and my eyes close as the darkness took over. The beating of my heart began to slow down as I drifted to sleep without a clue for if I would wake up or not.

* * *

反政府勢力のダンスと盗まれた馬 means Dance of the rebel and stolen horse

I needed to write this cause I have a lot going on right now and need to release all my emotions. Thank you to all the reviews. I love it.

Xsamxp: Well you got two alerts from me. HA-HA well I choose Renji because he seems closer to the Captains and Byakuya is treated like a god with Renji. Why not have a little twist? Now you see where the story is heading and tell me what you think.

MugetsuIchigo: Here an update. Tell me what you thought of the chapter and the pairings/choice King Kuchiki made for his daughter. I hope to hear from you soon.

vampiregirl :I was trying to hook people/fans. I hope you stay with the story there is a lot that is going to happen, I have it all planned out to a key. I even have a helper from one of the popular users on Fanfiction. She's reading Sakura Ai too, but she's a huge help.

majrob: ha-ha I got you! I showed you just the first half because that is always the most important part of a story. The beginning sets the mood for the whole story. If the beginning doesn't draw you in, then the story is no good. Well tell me what you thought of Rukia's great escape and what you hope will happen next.

CrystalShardsOfRain: Again thank you for helping me with editing. We will need to get this chapter edited soon, I guess.

Well, I hope everyone like the chapter. Tell me what you thought of it in the reviews. This will be edited soon. I and CrystalShardsOfRain will be working together in person to edit. She is going to be showing me how to edit and make my writing better for all of my fans.

Love you all, Bleachlover2346.

I'm sorry for the OCCness with Renji. But he is the villain in this story.

What do you think will happen next?


End file.
